Curse of the Snake
by Lady Nighteyes
Summary: 53 years ago the snake demon Yuu was sealed into a human body. But now he is regaining his fearsome power. It is up to the Inuyasha gang and their new found friends to save the village and get rid of Yuu once and for all.


Houses all around were ablaze, people were running and shouting. A large green-brown snake demon the size of mountain was terrorizing the village. Bursts of fire erupted from its mouth, showing its great ivory fangs.

_Whoosh! _ A holy arrow glowing a slight purple embedded itself in the enormous head of the snake. The beast turned its attention towards the shooter of the arrow. It was a young priestess. She was already reaching back into her quiver for an arrow to nock into the bow, her gaze remaining on the monster.

"Hello Kikyou." Said the beast, a hint of amusement rippling through its voice.

"Hello Yuu." She replied calmly acknowledging the snake.

"What brings a maiden such as you to such a humble village?" Questioned Yuu, feigning ignorance to his actions. Kikyou narrowed her eyes, which was all of the great anger she felt that was able to be seen. Yuu flicked his tail at this, smashing a house as it came down.

"You know perfectly well why I am here Yuu." She hissed, anger shaking in her voice. Yuu lowered his head within a foot of hers, his great huge golden eyes looking into her narrowly slitted eyes.

"Oh really now, do I? You'd better explain it to me, just in case." He chuckled, teasing the young priestess.

"I'm going to rid the world of your evil!" She yelled, releasing the arrow she held in her bow. The arrow shot through the air, digging itself right between Yuu's eyes.

The snake reared up, howling in pain, shaking his head back and forth.

"What the hell is this? Why does one small arrow cause so much hurt?!" He shouted, his eyes scrunched up with pain. Kikyou smirked slightly

"That is a special arrow. It has been personally blessed by me. It is draining away all of your demonic powers and transforming you into a human body." Yuu lay on his side on the ground, squirming and wriggling. He gripped his head, still crying from the pain.

"As long as a single breath remains within me, you will be trapped in that body, unable to change back to your true form or use any of the powers that you once possessed. Even after my death, it will take you many years to recover all of your strength and become able to return to you true body." She said, standing over Yuu. The change had been completed and he now lay panting on the ground.

"Damn you wench." He whispered, before passing out from the toll the transformation had taken on him.

Kikyou shook her head solemnly and walked slowly over the head priestess of the village shrine. By now the villagers were working together to put out the fires Yuu had created during his onslaught. Young children cried, some of them for mothers they did not yet now were dead. Everywhere around buildings were obliterated. Much damage had been done before Kikyou had arrived.

"Damn it," muttered Kikyou under her breath "If only I'd been able to make it here soon." In front of her the middle-aged head priestess bowed to Kikyou.

"Thank you so much Lady Kikyou! I do not know what we would have done without you, for that demon was much too strong for my meager abilities to handle. We are forever in your debt." The woman thanked, still bent deep in her deep bow.

"Nonsense, it is my duty to always help whenever I can, and I am certainly glad to perform my duty." She assured the woman kindly "But heed my warning!" Startled, the other woman looked up into Kikyou's eyes.

"The spell prevents the monster from attacking while I'm alive, and he cannot stay within the boundaries of the village, but when I die Yuu will be able to come and go as he wished and he will begin to regain his power." A look of horror showed clearly in the head priestess's eyes.

"Your only option when I die is to find a priestess of power equal to that of me to reseal him in a human body, otherwise he will certainly attack the village again. Be wary of him, for although he has no demonic powers now, he is still physically strong." The woman bowed and thanked her again. Kikyou bowed in return and left the village.

Several hours later the repairs of the village named Arata began. The villagers celebrated, for although they had lost many lives that day, they believed that many years of peace and happiness were ahead of them. But, to their dismay, three years later, word arrived that Lady Kikyou had been killed, and at that moment, time began ticking against them.


End file.
